grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Knight
The Prime Knight (shortened to PK and called Avatar in Brazil) was chosen by the gods to establish balance in the world after it was thrown off by the forces of evil. The powers of evil continued to grow, and the gods soon realized that the mortal world was in peril. The gods summoned an elite group of knights from which they selected the very best warriors to become Prime Knights. Sieghart the Highlander had been training with the other Highlander Warriors when he caught the eyes of the gods, and having passed all of the trials presented to him, returned as the Prime Knight to save the world. The Prime Knights wield a sword called the "Soluna," which is two swords in one, with one part representing the Sun and the authority of the gods and the other part representing the Moon and gods' noble nature. When the Prime Knight holds Soluna, he channels genuine power that can rival that of the gods. However, a Prime Knight is not to use power recklessly. Thus Sieghart had been relying on his own inherent talents, doing the best that he could up to this point. Yet, with his own natural powers alone, Sieghart is not strong enough to take on his new enemies. Now, Sieghart has decided to finally take up the Soluna and display his full power as the Prime Knight. With two swords in one, the Prime Knight has a long reach without being hindered by the weight of such a large weapon, and as a result can dominate his enemies with his quick moves and attacks. Prime Knight can grab and link combos by timing special commands and keys. The Prime Knight's Rage Mode is more powerful than any of Sieghart's past jobs; combining his attacks and skills with Rage will up the number of hits and change the motions on his grabs and taunts, maximizing their power. When his rage is unleashed, the Prime Knight is a force to be reckoned with, able to charge through enemy lines and leave nothing but destruction in his wake. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "Sieghart, we can no longer fend off the forces of evil alone. It's time to meet you destiny!" - Celestial Messenger- "Well it's about time!" - Sieghart - "We see you're mentally prepared to take on evil as the Prime Knight. But be warned, the Soluna has a soul of it's own. The Moon must acknowledge you as her master." "The Moon has accepted you as her master. Now you must earn acceptance from the Sun. Only then will the Soluna yield to your command." - Celestial Messenger - GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Prime Knight's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Prime Knight's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Rage Mode' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Attack Modes As a '''Prime Knight', Sieghart's attacks have a variety of moves that can be easy to do or are both difficult and complex to pull off. If categorized, his attack modes can be summarized as the following: * Basic attacks - All normal attacks and combinations. ** Basic attacks with JF - All normal attacks and combinations with Just Frame (JF) extension. ** Basic attacks in Rage Mode - All normal attacks and combinations with increased damage in Rage Mode. ** Basic attacks in Rage Mode with JF - A much more damaging skillset due to the addition of a JF extension. * Raging attacks - Consumes the Rage Bar * Basic MP skills - All normal MP skills using the MP bar. ** Basic MP skills JF - A JF extension adds an extra animation and attack to the basic MP skills. ** Basic MP skills in Rage Mode - Sieghart's normal MP skills while consuming the Rage Bar, increase in damage potential and altering its animation. ** Basic MP skills in Rage Mode with JF - The JF extension further adds an extra attack move at the end of the MP skill, but with Rage Mode activated Sieghart further increases the damage output. Just Frame (JF) On top of Sieghart's normal repertoire of attacks, he can add either an extra attack or change the animation of an attack through what is called a "Just Frame," or JF for short. A JF is an extension to Sieghart's current set of skills and combos. Certain attack combos and all of his MP skills are capable of using JF. The JF move is both tricky to activate and difficult to time right. To perform a JF, the player must press the attack key ( ) at the moment you see a blue light, which appears as a blue halo over Sieghart. When you press , Sieghart will add an extra attack at the end of the combo or MP skill, or change the animation of the attack altogether. In a few of his moves, it is possible to perform a JF move at least once more as seen in all of his Dash Attacks. Because JF always uses "hit" command to function, it is more heavily reliant on a working keyboard rather than lag or timing. When timed correctly and mastered, Sieghart's JF extends his current skillset increasing his overall damage. It also lengthens his sequence of basic skills and attacks making him a force to be reckoned with. Take heed; when using a JF command during a Skill, the Rage Meter will start draining again. Rage Mode Sieghart can enter an altered state as if gone berserk where his fighting stance lowers and his damage increases. This altered state is Sieghart's Rage Mode. Rage Mode is activated by pressing the key when the Rage Bar reaches the length of around two full MP bars, or MP bar Level 2. When not in Rage Mode, the bar itself charges over time, when attacking (Dungeon) or when attacked. When activated, the bar continuously drains while giving Sieghart temporary increased speed, Super Armor and bonus damage. Additionally, Sieghart's skills including their JF get new animations, and his Basic Combo and Hawk Dive gain new extensions. The Prime Knight's Rage Mode is a bit different from Sieghart's other jobs. Upon activation, Sieghart unleashes a great amount of energy that results in an explosion throwing nearby enemies at a great distance. It lasts 10 seconds when fully charged whereas on his other jobs it last 5.6; This is an approximately 80% increase in duration. It gives 10% bonus attack just like his other jobs, but the base damage of his attacks (notably his grab) is increased. The drawback is that unlike on his other jobs where it gives damage reduction, the Prime Knight's Rage Mode amplifies the damage Sieghart takes. This can be remedied by using Soul Break to finish Rage Mode immediately to prevent Sieghart from taking further enhanced damage. Lastly, when adding a JF extension while in Rage Mode, Sieghart's fury is unleashed in extra attack moves and damage. However, when JF is activated during a skill, the Rage gauge will resume draining. Basic Movements Prime Knight combo.png|Basic Combo Prime Knight combo addons rage.png|Raging Combo (2 Extra hits) Prime Knight crit.png|Critical Attack Prime Knight double.png|Double Attack Prime Knight jump atk.png|Jump Attack Prime Knight Hawk Dive.png|Hawk Attack Prime Knight Hawk Dive Backstep rage.png|Raging Hawk Attack Backstep Prime Knight dash.png|Dash Prime Knight air dash.png|Air Dash Prime Knight dash atk.png|Dash Attack Prime Knight Sword Dance.png|Sword Dance Prime Knight Sword Dance rage.png|Raging Sword Dance Prime Knight Slide.png|Slide Prime Knight Soul Break.png|Soul Break Prime Knight enrage.png|Rage Mode Prime Knight grab.png|Grab Prime Knight grab rage.png|Raging Grab Just Frame Movements Note: * "wait" refers to when to anticipate the JF "halo" to appear. * is the icon referring to when you press the moment you see that JF halo appear. These key presses must be timed correctly or Sieghart will not perform the JF. Prime Knight JF crit and double.png|Critical & Double JF Prime Knight JF Hawk Dive.png|Hawk Attack JF Prime Knight JF dash atk.png|Dash Attack JF (3 parts) Prime Knight JF Sword Dance.png|Sword Dance JF (infinite times) Prime Knight JF Sword Dance rage.png|Raging Sword Dance JF Skills Normal Prime Knight 1.png|Highlander Assault Prime Knight JF 1.png|Highlander Assault JF Prime Knight 2.png|Soul Edge Prime Knight JF 2.png|Soul Edge JF Prime Knight 3.png|Unlimited Blade Prime Knight JF 3.png|Unlimited Blade JF Prime Knight 4th resized.png|Birth of Blades Rage Mode Prime Knight 1 rage.png|Raging Highlander Assault Prime Knight JF 1 rage.png|Raging Highlander Assault JF Prime Knight 2 rage.png|Raging Soul Edge Prime Knight JF 2 rage.png|Raging Soul Edge JF Prime Knight 3 rage.png|Raging Unlimited Blade Prime Knight JF 3 rage.png|Raging Unlimited Blade JF Trivia *Prime Knight's third grade attack, Unlimited Blade, shares the same name as the Dark Assassin's third grade attack. *One of Prime Knight's attacks, Soul Break, shares the same name as Spell Knight's Erudon's Sword's first grade attack. *Although "JF" has yet to be confirmed to be "Just Frame", its breakdown means "Exact Timing" and the "Right Pixilation". *Prime Knight isn't the only one who has the "JF" Feature. Rama's Burning Destroyer of Heaven also uses JF commands as well. *Prime Knight does not possess a weapon accessory. However, he does have a Signboard and an Accessory. Unfortunately, both were temporary, not permanent. *Prior to first release (June 16, 2010), he did not have a crest up until September 8, 2010, which was 3 months away. *Originally Prime Knight had two different Rage images, though only one was selected to be used. *Unlike other classes, both Neutral and Rage forms have their own grab animations and taunts. It is also noted that his rage gives Sieghart a more "twisted" and "crazed" look. **Another worthy note is that the eyes of the Dark Prime Knight resembles the possessed Iblis and the possessed Lass. *Prime Knight is the only swordsmen class that uses actual magical abilities, shown in Raging Unlimited Blade where it spawns swords that move on their own. *One of Sieghart's quotes mentions, "... three hundred years..." This may likely be a reference that the Ascendant God started his campaign at this time rather than the time Sieghart joined the Highlanders (six hundred years ago). References Category:Jobs and Classes